


A Night with Seekers 混乱之夜seeker篇

by Nonametocall



Series: A Night with Mess [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 4P, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonametocall/pseuds/Nonametocall
Summary: Starscream decided to let Thundercracker and Skyfire joined his sex life什么summary？没有summary！就是搞飞机！搞他们！





	A Night with Seekers 混乱之夜seeker篇

天火咽下呻吟。

他一向沉稳自持，在科学院享有不低的声誉。毕竟比起那几架容易激动的小飞机，大型运输机更需要训练自己的动作和脾气以免无意伤害到他人。但此时此刻维持他一贯的绅士礼节并不那么容易——尤其当那三架盛名在外的小飞机统统挂在他身上的时候。

提出这个建议的毫无疑问是红蜘蛛，他们中最疯狂的主机。“我们偶尔会感应到其他人的冲动……”当时他正坐在天火的腿上，挑逗般地啜饮一杯能量酒，“虽然不像火种兄弟那样频繁，但确实，主机与僚机之间的微弱链接还是有那么点用处的……”他的舌头卷起架在杯沿上的装饰齿轮，仔细嚼碎，“既然如此，我们为什么不一起来享受一下呢？”

天火不知道自己那时为什么如此轻易就答应了红蜘蛛的请求。也许是因为战斗机用他透明的红色光镜长久地注视着大型机，又或者那天红蜘蛛是如此卖力——他甚至光用言辞和手指就让天火过载了两次。

而如今天火显然需要为他的轻易承诺付出代价。他被埋在松软的床垫里，三架不同颜色的战斗机堆在他的身上。红蜘蛛，作为他们中发号施令的一位，正霸占着天火身上最舒适的位置。他骑在天火的座舱上，尽情享用大型金刚柔软的嘴唇。他用一贯的轻吻叩开天火的唇瓣，吮咬那两片充满光泽的白色金属。天火回应着，右手盘绕上红色机体坚实的腰身。

他的左手被禁锢着。蓝色的飞机——那架叫惊天雷的——正细细地舔舐他的手指。他的手掌对于精巧的战斗机而言过大了些，因此惊天雷得把整张脸埋在他的手里。他坐在天火的手臂上，尾翼张开，在纯白的涂层上留下接口漉湿的痕迹。

最后一架飞机，紫色的闹翻天，正安静地呆在天火敞开的双腿间。他是个和红蜘蛛一样喧闹的家伙，初次见面就席卷了天火家将近一半的能量。此时他也依旧毫不客气地大快朵颐——在天火的输出设备上。天火从未体验过如此凶猛的口活，闹翻天用一种只能叫做饥饿的方式吞咽着他的输出管，捕捉每一丝漏出的次级能量。他尖利的牙齿游走在天火的管线周围，犹如捕食者戏弄着猎物，而软舌却抚慰般地逗弄着输出管顶端的小孔，让天火在红蜘蛛的唇齿间溢出喘息。

他同时身处地狱与天堂。战斗机们给予他的抚慰是如此恰到好处，让他忍不住辗转呻吟，在快感的刺激下蜷起脚尖。但那些抚慰又远远不够，不足以给他一次畅快淋漓的过载。

红蜘蛛的吻渐渐下移。他咬啮着天火脖颈上的薄金属片，灵巧的舌尖顶弄着肩胛上小小的螺丝栓。天火的手顺势探入了爱侣的尾翼，那里早已如同惊天雷一般濡湿。天火猜测闹翻天的接口是不是也像他的伙伴们一样湿润——这样的想法让他情不自禁地扭动着身躯，渴求进一步的接触。

红蜘蛛的腿分得更开了。天火的手指摸索着红色飞机的接口，尝试着推入指节。停留在他胸口的吻加重了力度，模糊的声音从红蜘蛛的唇齿间发出。

闹翻天凑了上来。他的舌头顺着天火插入红蜘蛛的手指向上舔舐，亲吻着主机敏感的接口外缘。红蜘蛛尖喘了一声，扭头向后看去。天火趁机将自己的手指彻底推了进去，故意蹭到红蜘蛛的内置节点。

红蜘蛛尖叫起来。身后闹翻天探进他接口的舌尖更让他陷入疯狂。润滑油猛地涌了出来，顺着天火的手指滴落。闹翻天贪婪地追随着那些液体，落下让天火手背发痒的轻吻。惊天雷注视着他们，轻轻喘息。

红蜘蛛呢喃着天火的名字，于是天火抬起了一点身体，让自己的嘴唇贴上红色机体的颊侧。惊天雷爬了过来，他抓住俯在天火腹部的闹翻天，抬起对方的头雕。闹翻天顺从地含住惊天雷解锁弹出的输出管，再次让自己的呻吟模糊成低沉的断音。

天火用腾出的手握住了红蜘蛛的大腿。光滑的银色金属在他的手掌下抽搐，因为接口内新增的手指而不自觉地夹紧了天火的座舱。红色的seeker抬起尾翼，让满溢着润滑液的接口暴露在天火灼热的视线之下。小型机精巧的接口吞吐着他的手指，腹部由于快感而震颤。他往后仰倒在自己的僚机身上，翅翼大大张开。

惊天雷撑住主机的翅膀。他仍在闹翻天口中挺动着自己，一只手揉捏着紫色僚机脑后脆弱的管线。他另一只手扳住红蜘蛛的左翼，与沉沦在快感中的主机交换了一个绵长的吻。

红蜘蛛的尾翼颤抖着。天火知道他濒临过载——平时的红蜘蛛从不会这么快，天火猜测这可能与飞机们在火种链接中尽情分享的三重刺激有关——于是他及时撤出了手指。

Seeker的喘息转成了不满的咕哝。作为报复，他狠狠地咬了一口天火的嘴唇。小飞机们分了开来，天火翻了个身，让红蜘蛛仰躺在柔软的被褥中。

天火重新压上来的时候充电床发出可疑的声响。红蜘蛛陷了下去，几乎要被蓬松的织物埋住。闹翻天被惊天雷抱在怀里，兴致盎然地看着自己编队的主机被白色的大个子架开双腿，缓慢地侵入接口。

红蜘蛛哭叫出来，紧紧攀住天火的身体。大型机缓慢但毫不留情地将自己异于常规的输出管捅了进去，让红蜘蛛只能艰难地挺起腰身。他漂亮的大腿难受地磨蹭着天火，脚底的推进器在运输机身上剐出轻浅的痕迹。

闹翻天吮吸着惊天雷塞入他口腔的手指。眼前的场景显然让一向冷静低调的惊天雷兴奋起来，蓝色僚机的输出管急不可耐地磨蹭着他的尾翼，在紫色的涂漆上涂抹开淡色的对接液。闹翻天低喘着，迫切地将惊天雷的手按在自己腿间。

天火耸动了一下，感受着输出管被一片紧致湿润包裹住的美好。对他而言红蜘蛛的体型正正好好——可以一手掌住的臀部让他能随意摆弄瘫软的小飞机，托起尖叫的伴侣让他紧窄的接口能更好地迎合他的冲刺。红蜘蛛会默许他的行为，因为这个在平时消耗了大量体力来讽刺和怒吼的seeker通常只想懒惰地躺在他的身下，享受一场无需费脑的拆卸。

手臂上被掐住的感觉让天火侧过头。闹翻天的指尖刺入他的装甲，温热的脸颊贴着运输机绷紧的手臂。他的舌头饥渴地伸出一点，无意识地舔弄着天火光洁的涂装。惊天雷抓着紫色僚机颤抖的尾翼，输出管凶狠地顶入闹翻天高翘的臀部。红蜘蛛盯着惊天雷一次又一次侵犯闹翻天，喘息着绞紧了天火。

温和的白色机体咆哮了一声，把自己更深地推入红蜘蛛的体内。输出管头部擦碰到油箱入口的感觉让红蜘蛛的躯体犹如遭受电击般弯折起来。他的手盲目地在织物间摸索，当闹翻天的手指触到他，他们便如溺水者一般急切地纠缠在了一起。

总是不可一世的红色战斗机拱起自己的腰，在天火用力的冲撞下放松了自己的油箱入口。粗大的输出管顺畅地顶进去，让两人同时颤抖着贴紧。闹翻天的指尖装甲掐入红蜘蛛的手背，而红蜘蛛也回以同样的力度。

惊天雷亲吻着闹翻天的机翼，目光停留在天火挺入红蜘蛛接口的白色管线。主机愈发急促的呻吟让他和闹翻天的兴致也愈发高昂，他身下的僚机早已平贴在充电床上，无力地撕扯身下的织物。惊天雷的每一次冲撞都将他的头雕顶上天火的手臂，这样的力度让闹翻天忍不住啜泣起来，扬起的输出管上滴下浅淡的对接液。

天火直起身子。他握住红蜘蛛的双腿，将它们压向战斗机的双肩。大型机体不留情面地把自己的体重全部压在飞机弯折的腰背上，红蜘蛛摇着头，哭叫出他的名字，在越加原始粗暴的动作中请求着怜悯。天火的手掌搓揉着他腿根白色的装甲，探入缝隙间搔刮着敏感的缆线。小飞机呜咽着，腾出手扣住天火的座舱。

天火颤抖了一下。他的胸甲在红蜘蛛的抚摸下向两边滑开，露出底下排布整齐的精致线路。战斗机讨好地亲吻上去，努力在摇晃的节奏中舔舐到运输机接近火种舱附近的金属。天火低吟着，用力将红蜘蛛按在自己腹上。

闹翻天哽咽着，在惊天雷的手中扭动着身体。他的紫色涂装表面堆叠起闪亮的电荷，惊天雷的每一个动作都在把他推向极限。他摸索着身下与那蓝色机体相连的部分，在忍无可忍的快感中爆发出极乐的叫声。

就像连锁反应一样，惊天雷和红蜘蛛都绷直了机体。他们仰起头，沉溺在突然爆裂的过载快感中。战斗机们的电磁场迸出蓝白色的细小火花，灼烈的热浪让天火几乎在过度的感官冲击中下线。

当他重新抓回清醒的意识时，他发现自己正如野兽一般侵占着红蜘蛛的机体。战斗机发出卡壳的声音，机翼在天火的手中几乎变形。然而他绞紧的内壁却热情地邀请着天火，让科学家陷入最后疯狂的冲刺。

红蜘蛛的机体由于灌入油箱的滚烫对接液而抽搐，发出细小的欢愉叹息。天火轻轻地塌在红蜘蛛的上方，高速运作的排风扇逐渐冷却下来。

闹翻天爬了几步，笑嘻嘻地握住红蜘蛛的手，天火体贴地翻了个身，躺在红蜘蛛的另一边，手臂伸展出去，围住两只蜷在一起的战斗机。

惊天雷犹豫了一下，最终也爬了过来。他把闹翻天抱在怀里，两个人一起枕上天火结实的手臂。

红蜘蛛，理所当然的，永远占着他最舒服的头等席。他靠在天火温暖的座舱前，任由伴侣爱抚他酸痛的关节和轴承。他们身上还沾染着星星点点的对接液，但闹翻天的光学镜已经半下线了，所以所有人都决定明天再说。

天火抓起被子，温柔地将自己和飞机们统统埋了起来。

 

END


End file.
